The Man Who Walks With Titans
by MandoCommando
Summary: When the Titans breached the city of Trost, they did not enter it alone. The unthinkable has happened. A different kind of evil marches with the giants.


The Man Who Walks With Titans

**A/N: I wanted to write an introductory one-shot about my OC for the series. I wanted to make a human villain. It begins shortly after the titans breach the city of Trost.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.**

The city of Trost was being overrun. Thanks to the Colossal Titan, five years of peace and preparation had all been undone in a matter of minutes. The vanguard had been decimated. The middle guard was moving in to hold the titan advance, and the rearguard was guarding and overseeing the evacuation of civilians. Meanwhile, just before the command center in the heart of the city, the titans were scouring for their next meal. Any human caught in their grip was eaten alive, and any human they could sense or see was in danger... with the exception of one.

He walked the evacuated streets without care to the titans nearby, who seemed to simply ignore him. He wore a grey suit with a matching hat. He walked ahead of the giants and soon was set upon by a squad from the middle guard. He lowered his head as they approached, hiding most of his face.

"Sir, it isn't safe here! You need to evacuate outside the city to the north with the others." The sergeant informed him.

"Oh, I think I'll take my chances, good soldier. As you can see, I am well armed." The man was right. He had a sword sheathed on his left hip and a pistol holstered on his right.

"Be that as it may, the civilian evacuation is mandatory." The sergeant replied.

"And what makes you think I am a civilian?" the man finally looked up, his hand on his hat. He was baring a sinister, psychotic grin.

Before any of the soldiers could react, the man had drawn his sword and slashed the sergeant across the abdomen, cutting deep. The man yelled in agony as he fell to the street.

"You soldiers are nuisances indeed, nothing more than barriers built against the inevitable." The man said coldly.

"You bastard!" a cadet, a young girl, screamed as she drew her swords and lunged at the man, only to be instantly stabbed by his own blade, right through her heart.

"Die you monster!" Another cadet, swords drawn, moved in to attack, and so did the others. However, the young man was quickly beheaded once he left himself open. Another cadet was shot once between the eyes, and the last one was sliced in two.

"Who are you… why are you doing this?" the sergeant asked as he lay helpless and dying on the street, his spilling blood mixing with that of his slain subordinates.

"My name is Voss, and I am doing this because I stand with the titans, not humanity."

Before the sergeant could reply, Voss drove his sword into the man's skull, finishing him.

Voss moved further into the city, occasionally taking out more soldiers and even entire squads. He also took his cruelty a step further and even flushed out humans in hiding so the titans could eat them. However, he chose to simply observe as Eren Jaeger's squad was devoured by titans, and watched as Eren was devoured by a titan himself after saving Armin.

"_Serves him right for risking his neck for a weakling. That is why humans lose, too many of them are willing to help the weak instead of advancing themselves. In this cruel, heartless world, only the strong survive." _Voss thought as he watched Armin scream in horror.

Later near the north gate, he watched as a young female cadet felled a titan and forced the evacuation to proceed and conclude after threatening the baron whose cart was blocking the gate tunnel. He spied on her and her superior afterward, and he finally learned the cadet's name.

"_So that's Mikasa Ackerman, then? According to the intel I gathered, she was one of the best trainees at the academy. She certainly lives up to her reputation. I'll have to spill her blood someday for sure."_

Soon, rain was falling in the streets, washing away all the blood splattered and spilled upon them. Voss turned around and made his way back further into the city, back to his allies

"_This is far from over… humans."_

**A/N: I may write a longer story once I learn more about the show. Until then, good day everyone.**


End file.
